Faith and Pain Put us Together
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Duncan and Gwen both have terrible parents who hate them and both are going through some break ups. Can the two of them make each other feel better? Better then it sounds promise. TD has not happened. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Window

**This is my 2nd DXG Fanfic. **

**Hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own anything. **

**This turned out sad the first time I wrote it so I tried to make it a little bit happier.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to Tracy. Likes .Cake for the title Idea and for encouraging me. **

**After this go read her stuff.**

Gwen's P.O.V

It was a cold, dark, and raining night over where I live. It was the weekend so I figured it was okay that I was still awake at 12:30p.m. I wanted to go to sleep but I just couldn't, I had a long bad week at school so I guess my brain was going over all of what happened.

Monday was the worst of all though. You see my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend Trent, broke up with me. It was the break up that made me sad; it was the fact that he did it through a text message. That is what made me burst so I told my best friend, Duncan, and when I did, it was no way near pretty. We were skipping class so the hall ways were clear so when I told him, his face got red and angry and he stood by the door of the class room Trent was in. He was murmuring curse words and threats so I didn't dare talk to him.

The bell finally rang and the students were coming out and Duncan had an evil grin on his face so I could tell this was bad. As soon as Trent walked out, BANG! Duncan gave a good hard punch to his face then his head crashed against the locker and he looked to be in a dazed. I wasn't going to stop him because secretly I was quite enjoying myself. Duncan left him there holding his head and having crowds of people around trying to help him.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just tell me if he ever talks to you again. Okay?"

I nodded and he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, then we hear the final bell and we walked out like we were. He walked me to my house sense it was only 5 minutes away from his. The entire time I felt like I was going to cry. I was so upset. What had I done that made him want to just break up with me out of nowhere?

Well now we are back to the present in my dark room, I was finally about to go to sleep when I hear a tapping noise near my window. I looked around though it was pointless seeing that my room was pitch black. I figured it was the tree outside my window so I tried going back to sleep but then I hear it again. This time it's louder. I decided to get up and check it out. I get out of bed and walk to my window and I pulled back my midnight blue curtains and outside my window was no other than my friend, Duncan.

I just stood there staring at my soaking wet friend. I started laughing at him then I opened the window just enough for him to hear me.

"So how are you enjoying the rain out there?"

He looked angry and shot the rest of the window up and climbed in my room.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He just gave me an evil smile and all I thought was "crap."

"I'm going to do this…"

He talked me down to the ground. We were wrestling on the floor but three minutes later he finally pinned me down so I gave up.

"Okay okay stop you're going to wake my parents and its 1:40 so I don't think they'll be happy."

The other thing I thought about was "what would Miss. CIT think if she saw us like this? Oh I know, she would kill me. We got up and went to the bed. We layed against my pillows and the head board and just sat there for a while in silence. It wasn't awkward or forced; it was just the peaceful kind until Duncan spoke up.

"So are you okay? I mean from what happened on Monday?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that…he is such a jerk and to believe that I loved him."

"Well your right, that guy isn't worth your heart. He was a total clone and a player. I never liked him anyways. I mean what kind of jerk just dumps the prettiest and best girl in school like that through a text message? He didn't even apologize for it. Man next time I see him near you I will knock him out."

I just went in total shock from what he just said. We were sitting very close now. Did he really think I was the prettiest girl in school? No, he couldn't, he was with Courtney. My eyes watered up and I just hugged Duncan.

"Thank you Duncan, you're the best friend ever."

He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood like that for a while.

"So speaking of couples, how are you and Miss. CIT doing?"

"Oh umm…we kind of broke up Tuesday night."

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Eh, don't feel sorry, she was too much of a witch anyways but when I went to her house I saw her making out with…umm another guy."

"It was Trent wasn't it?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"That JERK!"

"Yeah you're telling me. So I just went to her and picked her up. She started yelling at me but when she saw who she was yelling at she shut up so now it was my turn to yell. I was so pissed all I could do was curse at her."

The big tough juvenile friend that I once knew was now gone because now…now he was crying. I held his hand while his head was on my shoulder. I put my head on his. I was crying too but it was just a few little tears.

"So I guess we both picked the wrong person huh?"

"Yeah I guess we did."

"Well what now? Just forget like we ever knew them? I'm so sad and confused I just don't know."

"I guess we just stick by each other more often and when we see the wicked witches of school than just don't look and walk away."

Even after crying like a baby, Duncan can still be sarcastic.

"Well I think I should get going now, it's getting to emotional in here." "Your one to say, I have to sleep with this bad ora and not to mention a wet bed from your tears."

We both got up and walked to the window.

"What are you talking about? Duncans don't cry."

I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Okay okay so I did cry but if you tell anyone about it when you will be the one knocked out at the lockers."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell a soul." I promised even though I knew he would never hurt me.

"Good girl, now you better count on me coming back tomorrow night."

With that said he was crawling out my window and standing on the tree branch. Before I closed my window he turned around, held my chin, and kissed me.

"See yeah Sunshine." He said it like nothing just happened, and then he winked at me and jumped off the tree.

After that I had the best night ever, sleeping in my tear soaked bed.


	2. Notes

**Duncan's P.O.V **

I woke up with the bloodiest headache ever. I tried to figure out why it hurt so much but that's when I remembered 2 nights ago. The window, the comfort, and the crying. I was really sick Sunday so all I did was sleep but I can't shake the feeling I was forgetting something.

I got up from my bed and got ready for school. I put my clothes on then fixed my hair and that's when I remembered what I forgot. I KISSED GWEN! How could I forget something like that? I can't believe I kissed her, I mean I've always liked her but when I tried asking her out I'd chicken out and stop. Then we both got our girlfriend and boyfriend.

That part of the story wasn't worth it, we could be happier if we just went out with together. I also feel like she only thinks of me as a friend.

Just then another realization came over me that made me smack my forehead so hard. I was suppose to meet Gwen again Sunday night. Man it's going to be hell when I get to school. I', walking down the hallways now and I have yet to see anyone, not Gwen, not Courtney, and not Trent which is good for him.

There was 20 minutes before class so I went to my locker to put up my books. When I got to my locker I saw Gwen standing there smiling bigger than ever.

"Hey Sunshine what's with the grin?" Instead of answering me she just tackled me with a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, because of you Trent is scared to come near me. I was walking down the hall when I saw him. He looked up at me and he quickly turned around and ran down the hall."

"Hahaha well at least the jerk got my message." I was laughing so much it was hard to talk.

"See Sunshine I told you, stick by me and your always safe." She smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot something." She let go and punched me in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Uh, how about ditching me Sunday night."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was out in the rain for too long and I got sick so I stood in bed all day."

"You wimp."

"Aww that hurt Gwen. You know one day I'll be so sick I'll be on my death bed and all you have to say to me is 'You wimp.'"

"Well maybe tomorrow when that happens I'll try to think of something nicer to say."

"Tomorrow?" I started to fake cough and drop to my knees.

"Oh no, I think that day is coming a lot sooner. I'm dying of heart break. You better say something nice or I'll die right here in front of you."

"Oh no Duncan I'm so sorry. You're the greatest person in the entire universe." She said very sarcastically. I got back up on my feet and breathed correctly again.

"Gwen you saved my life. Though you could have done it with a little less sarcasm."

We started laughing at each other now and all the other people looking at us strange from our little skit. The school bell went off and Gwen and I walked to our homeroom which we had together. It was Language Arts with the worst teacher in the world, Mrs. Dobbs; I swear one day she is going to burst into her true monster form. (A/n: Major joke to Percy Jackson Fans.)

The whole class period Gwen and I passed notes to each other. I had to keep telling her how much of a jerk I felt like for making her stay up so late waiting for me. After class we went our separate ways, she went to math, as did I but we have different teachers, It's the only class we don't have together. When we got back together we were in Social Studies with Mr. Washington. (A/n: Worst teacher ever.)

His class is always so boring and he always yells at us for no reason at all. So instead of doing our work like we were should be, we passed notes again.

Gwen – Print. Duncan – **Bold **

"**Hey have you ever noticed how Mr. Washington's eyes pop out like a blowfish?" **

"Duh, who hasn't noticed? Well have you ever wondered why so many people talk about flying pigs?"

"**Where did that come from?" **

"I don't know. I'm bored and random."

"**Well yes I have noticed. I guess people just want to have flying bacon. Speaking of chubby flying pigs, did Trent bother you in math?" **

"You're so mean but no he hasn't. I just want to know how a dog and a bore fall in love."

"**Oh and you call me the mean one. Well I actually could have sworn I saw Court with a dog collar on."**

"I guess Trent forgot to take it off after he was done taking her for a walk."

"**Burn." **

"Hey Duncan can I ask you something serious?"

"**Um. Sure." **

"Why did you kiss me on Saturday night. Before you left?"

"**Oh, well umm. I was just upset about everything and you were so nice to me so I guess it was just a thank you." **

"Oh, Okay."

"**And because I…" **

Just then the other bell went off and we had to get to our other classes. I looked down at the paper and sighed. "And because I love you." I whispered real softly so I was sure no one could hear me.

Through the rest of school it was all the same. Go to the same classes, get bored out, then found a way to pass some notes to each other. I didn't give her back the note we were passing earlier. Well after all these boring classes came the best one ever, gym class.

It was raining again today so we got to stay indoors and play dodge ball. I loved this classic game. It's just so much fun to be able to throw a red sphere at people and not get in trouble for doing so. The guys and the girls were mixed equaling so it was fair. Gwen and I happen to be on different teams which meant we were going to have some wicked fun.

We went to our side while the dodge balls were lined up in the middle of the floor. I was standing in the front row preparing to take action. I noticed Gwen was straight across from me, glaring at me with her evil smile. I heard the whistle from the coach and ran up to a ball grabbing the first one I saw, stepped back a few steps so I wouldn't get hit, then threw it as hard as I could. I watched it fly across the room and hit a guy in the gut.

In the end it came down to Gwen and I being the final ones. It took 10 minutes for one of us to finally get out but it was Gwen who beat me. After gym was the end of the day so Gwen and I went out to walk home only to see that it was still raining.

"Great now we have to walk home in this bloody weather."

"Oh come on I love the rain, it'll be fun walking home."

Man, how can a Goth chick be so dang positive?

We started walking home which by the way is a half hour walk. Next year I will be getting a car so we wouldn't have to walk a distance in bad weather. We didn't have umbrellas so we were soaking wet and my Mohawk was drooping to a side. I glance over at Gwen and thought she looked like she was enjoying herself out here. She had a smile on her face. I thought to myself, 'wow she is so beautiful. The way the water glistens on her pale skin.' Then I looked at her closer and saw sadness in her eyes. She hadn't said anything bad about school. So what was wrong? Maybe I'll visit her again tonight.

We reached her house and said our goodbyes. I waited till she went inside then walked to my house. I'm never really glad to be here because I have no siblings and my mom and dad hate me. I think my mom tries to find something good in me to love. My dad has hated me since I turned 14 because that's where I started being punk. He hates me for what I have become and all the delinquent things I have done to get in Juvie.

I walked in through the door of my small brick house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I yelled so I would make it clear that I was in.

I waited for an answer but I heard nothing but air blowing past me. I walked over to the beat up kitchen without stepping on any crap that we never clean up. When I reach the kitchen I saw a note on the counter in my mom's hand writing. It read – **"Dear Duncan, Your father and I have gone out somewhere for work and won't be back for three days. We left you some money on the counter. This is only for food, transportation, and emergencies. Please go to school while we are out and stay out of trouble! We will be back soon" ~Mom and Dad.**

This is perfect! No parents for three whole days plus free cash. I looked at the clock that read 4:00. Gwen would be doing homework now so I thought that now would be a good time to visit and maybe get her to do my homework for me.

I grabbed my book bag and an umbrella and left.


	3. Heart Break in the Rain

**Gwen's P.O.V **

We finally reached my house and Duncan and I said our goodbyes. I walked up the steps to my house and went to my family. I have a loving mother and a rock band brother named Josh. I use to have a dad but that was a while ago and because of that my mother is always depressed and gets her anger out on me. Though I know she still loves me, somewhere. My brother should be in college but because of money problems and the fact that he never finished high school, he wasn't accepted.

I stepped inside and heard my mom yelling at Josh to get a job so we had more money. I walked in the living room dripping wet just watching. When my mom finally noticed me she screamed and slapped me across my face.

"Why are you wet? Get out of here before you ruin anything! Don't you have any sense girl?"

I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room. I ran inside my blood red painted room full of Goth band posters. I put my book bag down and went out the window with the fire escape attached to it and I just sat there in the rain. I never understood why Duncan never climbed up this way, he always took the tree. I just sat there crying. I cried about my mother, my brother, and my…dad. I sat there for maybe an hour and I was sure that I would get sick after this but I didn't care one bit, the rain felt good to me.

I looked at the road watching the cars go by, then that's when I saw Duncan walk by. I didn't really see his face but I knew it was him from the graffiti skull he drew on his umbrella. He stopped outside my window and looked up at me; he smiled and waved at me.

"May I join you?"

I nodded my head yes and watched him close him umbrella and climb up here. When he came onto the fire escape he opened up his umbrella again to cover us up.

"Man you must really like the rain if you're still out here like this. Stay out for another minute and you'll catch a cold."

He smirked at me with his ever so big grin, but when I looked up at him his smile went away. He'd obviously seen that I was crying. He reached his hand across to me and lightly touched my left cheek. I flinched a little at the stinging pain and I guess that you could see my mother's slap through my ghostly pale skin.

"Gwen what happened? Was it your mother again?"

I nodded. Duncan was the only one who knew everything about my family including some bits on my father.

"Yeah it's that day again, the day my mother always strikes me harder, the day that it always seems to rain on, the day my father died." This day, May 14th three years ago, my dad shot himself in the head with me watching him die. I was in the hall way and I came in to show my dad this drawing of mine when I stopped at the shock of seeing my dad pull the trigger and drop dead. No one knows why he did it.

"Come here Gwen." Duncan said softly to me as he scooted closer to me and hugged me. I wasn't crying but Duncan can see all emotions through me.

"So can you tell me why you love the rain so much?"

"Well before my dad died he use to tell me that the rain is Heaven's way of crying and people see the rain as something bad when really it grows the most beautiful things. I marked on my calendar everyday sense he died and every year on this day it rains."

"Wow, that's a great way of thinking of things. I think it's your dad crying for you from up there. Saying he is sorry for leaving you."

"Yeah, I guess that could be it too." The rain didn't seem like it was going to lighten up anytime soon. Duncan and I just sat there talking to each other, making each other laugh about something.

"Oh I almost forgot why I came over here. I wanted to tell you that my parents left me again for three days, so if you'd like you can escape this place and come home with me." He is always so nice even though he has a rep. for being a juvenile punk and a trouble maker at school who is a jerk to everyone but me.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Okay pack up and I'll wait here."

I went inside my room dripping wet packing my clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, make-up, and school stuff. I didn't have to worry about my mom getting me because she doesn't know about Duncan sense he always went through the windows and never the front door. On the way there Duncan did things to make me laugh because we both hate seeing each other upset. It worked though; we laughed all the way home even though I was surrounded by the rain.

When we reached his house he showed me to the guest bedroom where I put my stuff down. It was 4:40 so I stood in the room doing my homework and of course Duncan needed help with all of it so I helped him. After that Duncan ordered pizza for us while I picked out a movie.

"Hey you only have horror movies!"

"Is there any better kind?"

He had a point there so I picked my favorite, SAW VI. We sat down and watched the movie in the living room and ate pizza like a good slumber party should be like. After the movie we dragged ourselves to our bedroom. I slept peacefully listening to the sound of rain that was slowly fading away.

Beep Beep Beep. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock telling me it was time to get up for school. My head hurt like crazy and when I leaned up against the bed and looked around I was confused about my surroundings. I got out of bed and walked around the house till' I heard snoring coming from a room. I opened the door to see Duncan asleep in his room.

That's when I remembered where I was, it was my first time in his house so I got confused. Duncan told me about his parents and said I might make their opinion about him worse so I just never came. I looked over at Duncan and decided to have some fun waking him up.

I snuck up to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Duncan hey Duncan." I said in a whisper

"Uhh Gwen?" He said talking in his sleep. Wait he talks in his sleep? Oh this will be fun.

"No Duncan, this is your guardian angel."

"What do you want now?"

"I wanted to know what you're doing right now."

"I'm at the school dance."

"Are you dancing with anyone?"

"No, I'm too scared to ask her."

"Oh, who is this she?"

"The most beautiful girl in school."

"Courtney?"

"I said beautiful."

"Ha-ha, okay umm Bridget?"

"No she has dark hair and pale skin." I looked at him strange trying to make sure he was still asleep and not tricking me back.

"Is it Gwen?"

"Yeah. I want to kiss her but she sees me as just a friend."

"Well maybe you should try anyways. I'm sure she'd want you to."

"Okay, I will." Then what I saw next was absolutely hilarious. He started making out with his pillow. I laughed so hard I woke him up.

"What the heck Gwen couldn't you see I was dreaming?" he yelled at me.

"Yeah you and that pillow make a beautiful couple." He looked down at his pillow to see drool on it and threw it at me.

"Man I wanted to sleep in today and skip school."

"Don't you dare, I am not going to school alone."

"You won't be, you have Bridgette and Leshawna."

"They don't have classes with me now come on."

"Fine anything for you Sunshine." Satisfied I went to the bedroom to change but before I went through the door I turned around and looked at Duncan.

"Oh and by the way, I didn't know you talked in your sleep."

He looked at me with a terrified face and his cheeks grew bright red. I laughed and went in the bedroom. When I was done I met Duncan in the kitchen to have some breakfast. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"So umm how much did you hear from me?"

"Oh nothing really, just that you were running from the cops after you blew up Trent's house." I decided to lie to save him from embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Why? Was there something I wasn't supposed to hear?" He started to laugh from relief. I laughed too knowing his real secret. Then my head started to hurt again.

"Ow! Hey do you have any Tylenol? My head is killing me."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised sense you were out in the rain all day. Did you even dry off before bed?"

He reached into a cupboard and pulled out the liquid and I swallowed the appropriate amount.

"Well before I went to bed I just changed my clothes and dried my hair."

"Well if it gets worse then come and tell me so I can get you out of school. Oh and we better go, we have an hour left before the bell rings."

I went to the guest room and got my book bag then we headed out the door to see a beautiful morning. The grass was sparkling from the rain, the sky was light blue, the sun was barely up, and the air smelt wet and fresh. We took our time walking to school just talking and making each other laugh. I tried not to laugh too hard because of my head but when you are with Duncan it's kind of hard.

"You know it's not too late to go back home and rest." He said to me half joking half concerned.

"No, I'm tough; I can make it through the day."

"Okay if you say so."

We reached school just in time with 6 minutes to spare so we went to our lockers and chatted for a while. We got our things and left for class at the sound of the bell. Throughout classes I felt like crap but I was the one who dragged Duncan to school and I didn't want to leave him here alone because sadly I'm his only friend.

For his sake I stuck it through and went on with life. I was able to skip the gym activity but I had to help clean up. On the way home I didn't talk or laugh. My head was killing me and my throat ached, I had to get to a doctor or get some medicine. When we walked through the door to Duncan's house I went to the living room but nearly passed out, luckily the couch was there to catch me.

"Duncan I have to get to a doctor, my vision is blurry and I think I'm getting worse." He looked at me really concerned

"Gwen none of us have a car and the doctors is miles away from here. How are you going to get there?"

I haven't even thought of that, I can't walk all the way there, my mom won't drive me nor will my brother. I can't take the bus at this time. Oh Leshawna has a car.

"I could call Leshawna and ask her."

"Okay the phone is in the kitchen."

I walked over and pushed the numbers to her cell.

"Hey Leshawna talking, who's this?"

"Hey Leshawna it's me, Gwen."

"Oh hey girl, what up?"

"Umm I wanted to know if you could drive me to the doctor's, I'm feeling real bad."

"Sure thing girl, it's boring here any ways. Where should I get you?"

"My houses pleases, and thank you."

"Okay see you, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Duncan.

"Okay well I need to walk back to my house so she can get me so I'll see you later."

"Wait, can I come? I mean…I want to make sure you're all right."

"Okay I guess if you want to."

We walked out the door towards my house. It takes 5 minutes to get to my house but I was feeling dizzy and weak. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and fell to my knees.

"Gwen are you okay?" He looked more concerned than ever.

"Yeah, yeah I'm find I'm just dizzy."

I sat there with one hand on my forehead and I tried to get up. Then I felt Duncan wrap his arms around me and he carried me the rest of the way. I didn't complain, would you?

When we reached my house Duncan sat down on the edge of the drive way and kept me in his lap. We waited there for Leshawna to come. Ten minutes later we saw a big black car pull up. Leshawna rolled down her window and like all my other friends, gave Duncan a disapproving look. Duncan picked me up again and sat me down in one of the seats and buckled me in.

While in the car I fell asleep hoping it could get rid of some of the pain but it didn't. I could hear them talking in the background but I couldn't make out the words. When we got there I signed up at the front desk and went in the waiting room with the sign "SICK" above the door. Duncan, Leshawna and I sat in the chairs and watched the little kids play with the toys that have been sprayed many times with Lysol. I was so tired I rested my head on Duncan's shoulder. Ten minutes later the doctor came out and told me to come.

**A/N: I am going to switch P.O.V's now because I don't want the doctor to sound stupid when he his giving Gwen reports. **


	4. The Doctors

**Duncan's P.O.V **

We sat down on the drive way just waiting for the black car to pull up in front of us. Gwen looked real upset and sick so I held her closer to me. I didn't care if she made me sick; I just hate seeing her like this. She is so beautiful when she smiles and I wanted to bring that back to her. Eventually Leshawna came and of course glared at the sight of me here too, just like all her other friends. We both got into the car and almost immediately Gwen fell asleep against the door. I looked up at Leshawna who still looked mad.

"Okay what gives? Why are you mad at me?"

I was really starting to get pissed off at her and all the other people who hated me.

"Do we really need a reason? I mean look at you, you have jail written all over you, you're the biggest bully in school, you've been to Juvie countless times, you have no friends besides Gwen, and you beat up Trent. All of us girls are still trying to convince Gwen to leave you but she refuses, I don't know what she sees in you."

I looked over at Gwen and saw her move a little. She looked so beautiful, she always does, and I was happy to hear that Gwen refuses to leave me as a friend. I lowered my voice, careful not to wake Gwen.

"Well look who's quick to judge." I whispered as much as I could so Leshawna could still hear me.

"As for the last one, he deserved it; do you even know what he did to Gwen?"

"You mean besides make her happy and give her a good life?"

Okay now I'm mad.

"A good life? You think he gave her a good life? He never understood her, he knew nothing about her, and I'm the one she tells everything to! He freaking dumped her through a text message. Do you even know what it said? 'Gwen I don't love you anymore, see you never.' He's a player by the looks of it. I'm the nicest person out of this fight!"

I took a deep breath calming down. I looked at her with such anger. She looked like someone just slapped her with a reality check. We arrived at the doctor's and I helped Gwen into the waiting room as we checked her in. We sat together in the sick waiting room and watched the kids run around playing with the toys. I felt something heavy lean on my shoulder; I looked over to my right and saw Gwen's head lying on me. I smiled but thought she must have really felt sick. The doctor came through the door and called Gwen's name. I watched her leave the room to the blocked off area with all the check up rooms.

I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax after this eventful day. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Leshawna speak to me.

"Hey I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. I didn't know Trent did that. She didn't tell me, she didn't tell anyone."

I shut my eyes and acted like I didn't care when really, it hurt me bad.

"Pft, whatever it's not the worse I've heard about me." Which was sadly true, I've heard lies like how I'm the one who beat up my parents and that's why they abandon me so often.

"No it's not okay; people shouldn't be so quick to judge like I was. You actually seem really nice."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, now hold up, I may be nice to friends but don't you go spreading that around school or anywhere else. Got it?"

"Alright I won't. So is that why you beat up people; because they make judgments about you?"

"No, you see if that was the reason, everyone but Gwen would be in the infirmary. Although I do beat up one or two people who have made me angry, most the people are those who have hurt Gwen or those who I've heard making fun of her."

I thought about what I just said and figured in a way, I probably made a mistake.

"You like her don't you?" I shot up in my chair and opened my eyes real wide. Yup there it is.

"Umm of course I do, like you said she is my only friend."

"No I mean like her, like her, as in love." I sighed thinking there was no point trying to turn around this subject.

"Guess I might as well tell you the truth since there is no one else I trust." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping Gwen would walk through the door so I didn't have to tell the truth but she never did. I leaned forward and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"Yes, more than life itself. Ever since the sixth grade when we first met. I didn't know we would be this good of friends but we are and now I love her. Please don't tell her or anyone else. I want to wait till I know she feels the same way." She smiled at me which I didn't expect. I thought she would look disgusted or sad for Gwen.

"Don't worry I won't, I think it's cute, two friends and one of them is in love with the other."

At this point Gwen came out looking the same as she did when she went in. I walked to her and looked at the doctor who was holding a paper bad.

"These are for her to make her feel better. She was having a fever and strep throat. We have cleared most of it so just give her these when it's told to. I already gave her some so she is really drowsy."

"Okay thank you, I'll be sure to give them to her."

I guided Gwen to the car and layed her down in the back seat while I sat in the front seat with Leshawna. Enough was said so the trip back home was silent. Every once and a while I glanced back at Gwen sleeping peacefully. I smiled every time I saw her but stopped immediately when I saw Leshawna glance at me.

Leshawna dropped us off at my house after I told her that Gwen's stuff was there. I didn't bother waking her up, instead I carried her bridal style and waved goodbye to Leshawna. I carried Gwen into the house and layed her down in the guest bed. I wondered when the medicine would wear out. I was thinking of things I should do for her and decided to go over to her house and get her things because I was going to call in sick for the both of us and this is only day 2 of my parents absence.

I looked at the time, 5:15; it would be dinner time for them so I would have to be really quiet when I go in her room. I climbed the tree and swung into the window like always. I had a back pack and filled it with things that she might need like clean clothes, her drawing pad, and IPod. I didn't make a sound the whole time and I could even hear her mother and brother eating dinner peacefully.

"Well good to know they care about their missing child."

I was about to leave when I saw this really shiny thing sticking out of a box. I walked towards it and saw that the box had a lock on it but it was left open. The really shiny thing was a diary.

"I wonder if I should lock the box back up, but I wonder what kind of stuff is in it. I never thought of Gwen being the one to hold a diary. Maybe one page wouldn't hurt. It's not like I have to tell her." I put her stuff on her bed and picked up the diary. I flipped through the pages till I saw one with green writing and decided to read that one.

"Dear diary.  
>I totally hate Trent's guts especially now that he dumped me. I never truly liked him but I guess to everyone else we looked like the worlds happiest couple. See the truth is I only dated him to defuse this sort of feeling I have for someone else. What I'm trying to say is I'm in LOVE with Duncan. My best friend for life that I have loved since the sixth grade. I've been so scared to tell him because he is just this really hot punk Juvie dude who kicks everyone's butt. Well got to go. "<p>

Well that was enough that I had to read. I grabbed her stuff and jetted out of that room, I knew what I had to do. I raced home only to find Gwen all confused in the middle of my living room.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Leshawna and I took you to the doctors because you felt like crap. I brought you to my house to rest because your medicine makes you sleep."

"Okay, well thank you, especially for having to carry me so much. So why do you have my stuff?"

"Oh right well I'm calling in sick for us so you can heal through the day and I brought you some important things for you."

I tossed the bag to the couch and sat down and clicked on the T.V.

"I hope you don't mind me doing that."

I said after not hearing her talk for a while. Then I felt something wrap around me; I looked besides me and saw Gwen hugging me.

"Thank you for doing this for me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're going soft on me." She sat back up, no longer hugging me.

"Hey Duncans don't go soft for anyone not even their sick best friends." I said punching her softly on the arm so I wouldn't make her hurt more. We sat on the couch watching T.V for a while till it was about 11:30 at night. Gwen fell asleep on the couch and I decided to stay down too. Tomorrow I was going to do it. I was ready for it. I just hope she was too.


	5. Dreams Come True

**Gwen's P.O.V **

I was so tired that day from my head hurting and from all the passing out. Duncan was so sweet for everything that he did to help me. That night I never bothered doing my homework since I wasn't going to school. Duncan and I just sat down and watched T.V. but by 10:00 I was getting really tired. His fluffy leather couch was feeling more and more comfy by the minute. Eventually I just shot my eyes and fell asleep.

I was dreaming that I was walking down the sidewalk to the park and Duncan was walking beside me with his hand entwined in mine. We were dressed all fancy. I was in a midnight blue dress while Duncan was in a black tux and green tie. We walked into the park and sat by a giant oak tree. We were there for a while then Duncan turns to me and says "I love you" I turned over to him and said "I love you too." Then he did something I never thought he'd do again. He kissed me. I felt so happy right there. Then I woke up right when the kiss was over. I've been getting those dreams a lot lately and they always came with the same ending. I looked around the room and saw that I was still on the couch then I looked at the clock that read 5:50 a.m. which was the time I would wake up for school.

I was about to get up to go to the bed but then something stopped me and pulled me back. I looked down and saw two arms snaked around my waist. I turned around and saw Duncan's face a few inches away from mine. He had slept with me and not just with me but he was cuddled right there in front of me. He started murmuring in his sleep, he must be trying to sleep talk again.

"Mmm…No wait…Gwen!" He was dreaming of me again but this one didn't sound as romantic as the last.

"What's wrong Duncan? I'm right here."

"No…Trent...He's going to take you from me."

"Don't worry Duncan; I will never leave you for anyone." He seemed to relax a little but he tightened his grip around me. Then an alarm went off and ruined the moment. Duncan started to wake up so I immediately closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleep. I heard him gasp a little; I guess he was startled to see the position we were in. Then he relaxed and this may sound weird but I felt him smiling at me.

He got up from the couch trying to avoid moving me too much. He turned the alarm off and picked the phone up and dialed what I guessed was the school office.

"Hello is this Ridge View High School? Yes I would like to confirm that Gwen has strep throat and can't make it to school. Okay thank you."

I decided to wake up for real this time and sat up on the couch and looked over at Duncan.

"Well good-morning Sunshine."

"Good-morning Juvie."

"Hey would you mind calling the school and telling them I'm sick too?"

"Yeah sure since you did the same for me."

I made the same call to the school but made up another sickness for him so it didn't seem too suspicious. I hung up the phone and turned around to the couch to see Duncan sleeping again.

"Well that didn't take long."

I walked back to the guest room; the sun was barely up but it filled the room with light. I walked over to the bed and collapsed right in the middle. I feel asleep instantly and dreamed more of Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Duncan's Dream) <strong>

So I was walking down this street with Gwen by my side, we were going to the park after our first date but then we heard a sound come from behind us. I turned around and saw Trent standing there with angry eyes. He came up to Gwen and dragged her to the ground and started beating her up. I tried to go after him but two other guys came up and held me back. "Gwen!" I shouted out. "Trent stop she doesn't deserve this." Then he got up and came to me. "Of course she does, this thing has had it coming to her for a long time." I just snapped I never felt my heart hurt with so much rage before. I elbowed the guys behind me as hard as I could and they dropped to the ground letting me go. Then I kicked Trent in the wrong spot and I grabbed his collar to prevent him from bending over. Then I punched him in the head, making him bleed from the nose. I watched him drop to the floor and curl up in a ball. I ran over to Gwen and held her in my arms tightly for fear she was going to disappear. I heard cop cars roll down the street but instead of sirens I heard beeping. I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. I looked down and saw that somehow Gwen ended up tightly wrapped in my arms like in the dream. I was glad to see that she was safe lying there. I got up from the couch to turn the alarm off then I made the phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's P.O.V again. <strong>

By the time I woke up it was 10:00 and I felt really good. My head was feeling a lot better and Duncan was giving me my pill which made me sleeps for another 10 minutes for more. Later Duncan and I went down to the same park from my dream which in reality was the park in our neighborhood. This time though I was in my Lincoln Park T-shirt and black jeans instead of a dress. Duncan was in a skull crusher shirt and blue ripped jeans instead of a tux and we weren't holding hands.

We spent the mostly the whole day there just walking and making fun of the prissy people going around. It was the most perfect day ever and nothing could ruin it. Before we left he took me to the same tree that was in my dream and we layed against it and watched the sun go down. 'Could this be a sign? Everything was like my dream but I kind of doubt Duncan was going to kiss me anytime soon.' I thought.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm I uh have something to tell you. It's kind of important."

"Okay go ahead."

"Okay well I've known this for a long time but I've been too scared to tell you. You see it's just that…well…I love you."

Umm excuse me, did I just hear what I think I just heard? No he couldn't have. My mind is messing with me, there's no way he would.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you but if you don't feel the same was I completely understand. I just thought I should let you know but please don't stop being my friend because I don't think I could handle…mump."

I stopped him in mid sentence by pressing my lips on his warm ones. The kiss lasted a while but then I had to pull away.

"I love you too Duncan." I said then I went right back to kissing him. There were so much sparks and so much passion in it. I truly did love Duncan and I never want to leave him.


	6. Uh Oh

**Duncan's P.O.V **

Oh my goodness! I can't believe I just said it. Now look at her, she's just staring at me. What should I do? Should I just apologize and leave?

"What did you say?" Oh great she doesn't love me, maybe that page in her diary was a joke.

"I said I love you but if you don't feel the same way then I completely understand. I just thought I should let you know but please don't stop being my friend, I don't think I could handle mump."

I was stopped in the middle of my blabbering by two, warm, teal lips being pressed against mine. It lasted a while till Gwen pulled away. I looked at her confused by her action.

"I love you too Duncan."

Then she pulled me into another kiss. This time I kissed her back no longer confused for she loved me as much as I did for her. When we pulled away again I stared at her smiling.

"Was that just to shut me up?"

"No entirely."

Then out of nowhere she started laughing. I looked around to see what was so funny but I saw nothing.

"What's so funny?"

"This same thing happened in my dream from last night so it all seems like déjà vou."

Then we both started to laugh.

"Guess you could say you have literally dreamt of this moment." Corny joke I know.

"Well this is the last night we have together until my parents come back tomorrow afternoon. How do you want to spend it?"

"Well nothing perverted like you would think. How about we watch a nice horror movie and act sick again tomorrow?"

"That's my girl."

I smirked at her. It felt so good being able to say that now. It was only around dinner time when we left the park and went home. We didn't have to rent a movie because I have mostly every horror movie you can think of. When we got home we changed into our Pj's and I let Gwen pick out the movie while I went to the bathroom. When I got back she handed me Nightmare on Elm Street the new 2010 version.

I layed down on the couch and Gwen layed down beside me with her head on my chest. Gwen was enjoying the movie but I didn't pay attention to most of it. I just stood there staring at Gwen and playing with her beautiful black and teal hair. I was so glad I did what I did because now she is my girlfriend and I can love her without fear.

After about an hour into the movie Gwen fell asleep in the position she was in. She looked so wonderful even when she was asleep because now she looks happy and peaceful.

I decided to finish watching the movie but I didn't go as far as 30 minutes into it till I fell asleep too. It was just Gwen and I living in peaceful bliss.

When we woke up the next morning I was about to call again till I looked up at the calendar and saw that it was Saturday. Well now Gwen and I can go out somewhere beyond the neighborhood park. I woke up kind of early even though I didn't set an alarm. Gwen was asleep but I didn't want to wake her up just yet. I was going to eat breakfast while I thought of what to do today. I know, we could spend the day at the beach.

I finished my breakfast and went over to Gwen to get her up. She looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to but we were burning day light.

"Hey Sunshine let's get moving we have a day to kill." I said yelling at her. Sure she was my girlfriend and yes I did say I didn't want to disturb her but I have my Juvie, punk, bad boy image to protect. I can't go all soft on her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Well good morning to you too." She said groggily.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well its Saturday so we don't have to stay here from fear of being caught. How do you feel about the beach?"

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. When shall we go?"

"Whenever you get ready."

She got up and went to the guest room to get dressed. Unfortunately she had to go back to her house to get her other stuff that was necessary. She told me it would be fine for me to stay here and pack things up but I wasn't too happy about her going back to her mother, especially when Gwen has been gone for 2 or 3 days. Thankfully she came back reporting that her mother wasn't even home.

Gwen ate her breakfast and packed her things in with mine and we left the house. Sense none of us had a car we had to ride the bus there. It wasn't too bad, not as much creepy people on at this time of day.

As soon as we got there we put all of our stuff down and took off our top layer of clothes. I turned over to see Gwen in a two piece black bathing suit. My jaw dropped all the way to the floor. I know I've said Gwen was beautiful but…Wow!

"Umm earth to Duncan."

"Sorry babe it's just that you're so gorgeous."

"You're such a goof. Come on I'll race you to the water."

Gwen and I ran down to the water. We must have spent the whole day there. We swam, built what we called sand castles, and pranked the other swimmers by making them think seaweed was an octopus or a jelly fish. Once I even picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me and we just stood in the water kissing. Then we took boogie boards and road the waves pretending like we knew how to surf. After that we dried of with me under the sun and Gwen using a towel under the umbrella.

"Hey pasty, are you sure you don't want any sun? You're looking more like a ghost every day."

"I'm sure, I love my vampire skin. Besides I don't want to end up looking like your ex."

"Oh wouldn't want that happening. You'd rot away all your beauty." Oh no, this girl is making me turn soft. I mean just listen to the stuff I'm saying. I never said this stuff to Court. I turned to Gwen and she was blushing.

"Aww in my Dunkie going soft on me?"

"Oh you wish I was Gwenie."

I got up and went over to her and picked her up over my shoulder.

"Hey let me go. Duncan what are you doing?" She said laughing while pounding her fists against my back. With her tiny hands it didn't hurt at all.

"Duncan come on let me go."

"Okay I'll let you go." Then I took her from over my shoulder into my arms and tossed her into the ocean. She went under water and I followed her in. When she came back up she dunked me under water. Now we were wrestling and splashing and just having fun again.

I guess we never really act like a couple but at least we act like friends and we are comfortable around each other, and that was good enough for me. When it was getting dark out we packed up and went home. We entered the door and we were going to ditch our stuff and change clothes but as soon as we reached the living room, it was a sight I wish I could have unseen. My parents were home and they gave me the hell glare.

"What is wrong with you boy? We leave for three days and what do you do? You call in pretending to be sick to skip a day of school and you drag this girl with you. She is probably one of your friends from Juvie."

"She isn't from Juvie dad, she is a good person."

"Doesn't matter. I asked the neighbors and they said that you have gone into strange cars, skip school, snuck over to someone's house, and came home after midnight. What's wrong with you? Is Juvie not good enough for you? Would you like military school better?"

I was so angry and irritated with him. He didn't understand the meaning behind anything. I was so angry I didn't know what to say so I grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her to my room and locked the door behind me. I put my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I put my head in my hands then after a few seconds I sensed Gwen come over then I felt her hug me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like this is the first time. I'm sorry if he scared you or insulted you."

"Well I may have been sacred a little but he didn't insult me."

I was happy about him not insulting her but furious that he scared her. Very nice first impression.

"Would you like to come over to my house instead? I think my mom is out again tonight."

"Yeah that would be great."

I got up and changed out of my still wet bathing suit and into my warm clothes. Gwen couldn't change till we get to her house so I gave her one of my shirts to keep her dry and warm. We had to sneak out through the window to avoid my dad. Luckily my room is on the first floor. When we arrived at Gwen's house we saw no lights or cars so that meant no one really was home.

"So how do you want to get in? Window or the door?"

"Hahaha Well I'm kind of tired of windows and I want to see the rest of your house."

Even after all that happened she still knows how to make me laugh. We walked up to the front door and Gwen pulled out a key and unlocked it. When we walked inside I was not expecting what I saw. There was a kitchen to the left and a living room to the right. Then down the hallway was a flight of stairs leading up to a small square of flooring and a wooden door. The kitchen was messy with a pile of dirty dishes, stains on the floor, no table, and one little light above the sink that kept flickering. Then the living room had a couch, a T.V, a few lamps, stains and dished on the carpet. Further down the hallway were two closed doors which I guessed was her mom's and brother's bedrooms.

"Well welcome to Shay Ala Gwen."

"Gwen how do you live in a place like this? This is worst than my house."

"Yeah it's not great but its home. My mom just stopped caring after the death. Well let's go up to my room shall we."

We walked down the long hallway up the stairs, in front were her room and to the left was her bathroom. We entered the room and it was the same as always; dark and clean.

"I'm going to change into my clothes."

"Aww but you look so cute in my shirt."

She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in her pj's which were black cloth pants and a black shirt. She put my shirt on her bed and sat down. I got up and sat down next to her then wrapped my arm across her shoulders.

"You know besides what happened at your house, today was actually fun." Gwen said.

"Yeah I had fun too Gwen."

"So are you really okay Duncan? You know no person should be treated like that."

"Well sometimes it hurts but you shouldn't be one to talk, your mother beats you."

"I guess we are two miss treated children."

"Yeah I guess so. You know the only reason I dated Courtney was because I thought if I dated a smart, stuck up, goodie two shoes, normal girl than my dad would lighten up on me or see her as an influence for me but he never paid attention and he saw me just the same." I said shamefully

"Well he is missing out on knowing a great guy and I'm glad to be your girlfriend."

"And I'm glad to be your boyfriend."

I held her chin and pulled her close to me kissing her soft lips. I moved my hand to her back and the other to the back of her head entangling my fingers in her hair. She wrapped both arms around my neck and we both pulled each other closer deepening the kiss. I licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips and I slipped my tong in. We wrested our tongs for a while till I dominated. I stopped kissing her lips and moved down to her neck placing little kisses everywhere. I heard Gwen moaning as I kissed her. I loved her so much.

Then we heard a door slam from down stairs and we both jumped from each other.

"Hey, I'm home, if anyone else is."

"It's my mother. What is she doing here; she's not supposed to be back till tomorrow." She started panicking.

"If she finds out you're here she will really beat me."

"It's okay Gwen I'll just jump put the window and go in the old abandoned house down the street. Just stay home and calm your mother down; okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I gave her a quick kiss and went out the window. I kept running till I reached the end of the street.


	7. Running Away Forever

**Gwen's P.O.V **

I was really scared. My mom home early which means something went bad, plus if she found out Duncan was here then I am surely going to die. BOOM! My mom slammed my door open and looked at me with anger eyes.

"Guess what Gwenie, I got fired today. Had to leave my trip early. I got caught making out with an employee so now I got dumped as well."

Okay no, today is not a good day. I saw her look over and my bed and I noticed Duncan's shirt was still there. I ran over and tried to cover it but it was too late. She snatched the shirt up and observed it.

"Who's is this?"

"Umm it's mine of course, I just bought it and found out it was way too big. I was about to return it."

I tried to say that without stuttering. Then she slapped me, hard.

"Do not lie to me! Who has been over here?"

I knew I was going to get beat if I lied but I couldn't bring Duncan into this.

"No one mother, no one has been here for a long time."

Another slap across the face. This time I fell on the floor. She was very angry now. I don't know why I bother lying to her, she had always been able to tell when I lie, but I had to protect him. She just kept beating me. More slaps, more kicks, more bruises. I was so sick of it, every time my mom gets angry she beats me up. She never beats my brother; he doesn't even try to stop her. Father is gone and this house will never have love.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled

"I am sick of this mother, I am sick of never having a loving mother or brother and I don't even have a dad now! I don't cause anything that happens to you so I shouldn't be an outlet for your anger."

I started crying. I'm done with this; I grabbed the shirt and opened my window and jumped out. It was raining freezing cold rain but I didn't care, I was out of that house now, no more of this abuse. I ran down the street and never looked back. I ran all the way to the old abandoned house. I knew Duncan said not to follow him but I didn't care about that either. He was the only home that popped in my head at the time.

I hurt so badly I didn't think I would make it through the door. I made it and flung them opened then I blacked out. I just laid there passed out.

**Duncan's P.O.V **

I am so worried about leaving Gwen alone with her mother but I knew if I had stayed I would have gotten her in even more danger. I can't stay at Gwen's and I certainly don't want to go to my house, so here I am, at this old abandoned house.

I could hear the rain begin outside and some of it is coming through the ceiling and even in the walls. I found the driest room upstairs and went to lie on the rickety mattress. A few minutes later I heard a loud crash, I suspected the wind had smashed the doors in but I got up to check anyways. I stood at the top of the stair case and looked down. The doors had flung open but there was somebody lying there too. It was Gwen. As soon as I realized it was her I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, careful not to break through any of the loose steps. I reached Gwen and pulled her aside so I could shut the door.

I ran to her side yet again and pulled her on my lap and held her gently. She had bruises everywhere that was visible. I saw that beside her was my shirt, I must have left it and her mother found out.

"Gwen! Gwen! Sunshine please wake up!" I yelled trying to wake her up. I panicked so much at that point. I should have stayed with her, I could have helped her.

Then I feel her moving a bit in my arms.

"Sunshine please wake up!" I yelled again.

"Duncan? What's wrong? You look so scared." She said so weakly as she tried to get up.

"No stay down." I said pulling her back in my arms.

"What happened to you? Your whole body is bruised." She looked around at herself seeing what I said was true.

"My mother got fired and dumped plus she saw your shirt on my bed and knew it wasn't mine. It doesn't matter though, I ran away and I am not going back."

"Gwen you know we have to go back at some point. We can't stay here until college."

"I know but, how can I ever go back to a mother that does this to me?"

I felt so bad for her. We both have terrible homes and terrible parents.

"Let's figure this out later, besides we actually have school tomorrow."

"How will we get ready in the morning? We'd have to go back home and get our stuff."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you are going to stay here while I go to our houses."

"Duncan that's a crazy idea."

"I know but you just have to trust me okay. I promise I'll be back for you. I won't let you get hurt again."

"Okay just don't be too long; alright?"

We agreed on that and I started standing up still holding Gwen bridal style. I carried her up the stairs and put her on the bed I was in earlier. I grabbed an old garbage bag covering up some old furniture and headed out.

It was cold, wet, and windy but Gwen is right if we are going to stay a while we are going to need our stuff. I decided to go to my house first, giving Gwen's mom time to cool down. I snuck on the side of the house and in the prickly bushes. I peered through my window to make sure no one was there. I opened the window and climbed inside. I grabbed my book bag, ID, clothes, toiletries, and my music.

I heard voices down the hall; I didn't have time to jump out the window so I crawled under my bed. I saw two pair of feet walk in my room.

"He's not in here; he's been gone an awfully long time. Do you think he ran away again?" my mother said.

"So what if he did, he always comes back. What I wanted to talk to you about was, maybe we should send him to military school." said my father.

"What on earth for Mark?"

"Susie, he's a criminal. He has been to Juvie too many times and I'm sick of him living here. Don't you want him to become better? He will graduate a better man."

"Your right. I don't want a criminal son anymore."

"Good, we send him when he returns."

They left the room. I crawled out from my bed and walked to the window. I was so angry I slammed the window up, shattering the glass off the frame. I jumped out before they came back. How could they do that to me? Now I can never go home unless I want to say bye to my friends (Mainly Leshawna), my life, and more importantly, Gwen.

I ran to Gwen's house and climbed up the fire escape this time into her window. I was horrified by the sight, posters were torn, anything made of glass was broken, her dresser was tipped over and her books had no pages. I moved carefully trying not to step on anything. This was terrible; I had the feeling that Gwen was not the one who did this. She is right; she can't come back to a place like this. I grabbed her clothes, book bag, ID, toiletries, and the only book that wasn't torn because it was locked in a box. I was about to leave but through the corner of my eye I saw a broken picture frame. I lifted it up and the photo was of a tall man and Gwen when she was younger. It was her and her father at the park together. I grabbed the photo and I jumped out the window, down the stairs, and to the house.

When I got back I immediately ran up the stairs to the room Gwen was in.

"Gwen I changed my mind, we can't go back. We aren't safe there anymore." I was breathing really hard trying to catch all the air I could from the run here.

"Duncan slow down, what happened?"

I told her about over hearing my parent's conversation and the destruction of her room. The whole time I was talking it looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

"The only thing I could save from your room was your diary and this…"

I handed her the picture and she let the tears she was holding back roll down her cheeks.

"This is my diary filled with things I remember doing with my dad. There are a lot more pictures of him in it but this one that you saved is my favorite. Thank you for bringing them back."

She started crying now and I held her close to me, I'm not going to lie, if I wasn't trying to be strong for her, I'd probably cry too.

"So what are we going to do now that we can't go home?"

"I guess stay here until we think of something better."

I said, not really sure of what to do.


	8. Epilogue

**Duncan's P.O.V **

**Epilogue **

For the past week Gwen and I stood at that old run down house, went to school and lived our lives. In one month we will graduate high school and moves on to college. We both decided on this high up art school in New York. Gwen will focus on her paintings while I become a DJ. For money we stole a good amount from our parent's accounts that was meant for college anyways.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are graduating!" Gwen said with much excitement.<p>

"Yeah I really can't believe that I'm graduating."

We had our cap and gown and were now being placed in order to receive our diplomas. Gwen and I were in different lines, slowly waiting for our names to be called.

"Gwen Jackson." The lady on stage spoke in the microphone. I watched her walk up the steps and across the stage and grab her diploma. Before she got off she turned to the audience and shot her arms up in victory. The crowd cheered and she walked off.

A few minutes past before they called my name.

"Duncan Maynara."

I walked up the stairs, heart pounding, stepping across the stage, reaching out my hand for the diploma. I turned to everyone in front of me and shouted.

"Told you I could do it! All of you owe me 10 dollars!" Hey Gwen got her moment so I made one too.

The crowd laughed as I headed to my seat. Gwen turned around and gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her. An hour later everyone was sitting down waiting for the final speech.

"Students of 2011. You are all here to celebrate your final moments as high school students. You will all hopefully move on to college, get a job, and make successful lives for yourselves. You are all bright young children who will one day change the world. So I congratulate you all graduated students."

As the last sentence was said we all stood up and at the words "graduated students" we all shouted and tossed up our hats. We had done it; all of us.

* * *

><p>After graduation Gwen and I went to a beach party with some of our friends (okay Gwen's friends.) Summer didn't last long and before we knew it Gwen and I were walking the halls of Manhattan University. It took us four years but we finally graduated that place as well. We had the best college party the world has ever seen with me as the DJ.<p>

I was nervously searching the party for Gwen. We were still dating after 5 ½ years. Tonight I made the biggest decision a guy could ever make.

"There you are Sunshine."

"Hey Duncan. Awesome party right?"

"Yeah but there's something I must ask you. Come out to the balcony."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well we have been dating for 5 ½ years now and we have both finished college. We have our lives ahead of us. We are already becoming famous but, I would never want to live this life without you so. Will you marry me?" I asked getting down on one knee holding out a ring.

There were tears in her eyes then she shouted "Yes Duncan, Yes I will."

A few weeks later we had the most beautiful wedding and bought the most beautiful house. Then a few years later we had two sons and a daughter named Jason, Danny, and Nikki.

**We couldn't be happier. **


End file.
